The Prime and the Soilder
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Optimus Prime get his own humen charge, now he can feel everything Will can. But there not alone. Now theres others, slowly more humens are being dragged into the war. Bad summary, sorry for any spelling errors, no slash, lost of blood and cussing


**The Soldier and the Prime**

By Cat

Edward Fuse, was a collage drop out. School wasn't his thing. He never worked, never played. Even as a small child, Edward didn't run. At 19 years old, Edward walked down the streets of Traquily. He wasnt homeless. He lived with his family. Well, whats left of it any way. Edwards mother died wen he was only a baby. His dad was never home. Like he cared.

So, there goes Edward, walking down the empty streets of Traquily at night. He passed the variouse night clubs, soaking in the lights and colors. Passing an ally filled with "junkies" and dealers.

That's wen he spotted it. Down at the end of a pear, by the bay. The street lights seemed to glow and give off an alienish glow. He slowly put his hands up to show that he hand nothing, as the cop car drove over, lights flashing. "Look officer, I got nothing on me. Its thoes junkies down in the ally your looking for. Im not in…"

That's wen he noticed that he wasn't talking to a police officer. He wasn't talking to anyone. Anyone humen.

"W-what.." Ed manged to gasp out as the car drove itself over. All he could do was stare as the the cop car drove right up next to him. He was even more startled, wen it opened the door. "What in the world!" A small hook grabbed on to the back of his shirt pulling him inside. "Hey! Whats going on!?" "Hello humen." A strong voice hissed. "Oh my god!" Yelled Edward. "As you can see im no ordanery car." The voice said agen. "Yeah no shit!" The car let out a laugh. "Im Barricade." "you, you have a name?!" Another laugh. Even louder. "We all have names." Barricade said, as Ed was pulled out of the car. The car changed shape, and Barricade looked down at the starled Edward. "There's more of you?" Ed gasped. Barricade gave off an evil grin. "Theres thusands of us."

Will Lennox was on call in the NEST force. His cell phone wrapped trightly in his hand, to his ear. "Yes…no hunny…things are just fine…yup…don't worry…I love you to. Bye." He clapped the phone down sighing. His friend patted his back. "Worried wife agen?" "Yes Epps." Lennox said sighing.

"Hey don't worry, I miss mine to." Lennox noded. "Yes. But intill now we have a job to do." He said turning to a fimailer face. "You ready to go?" Kami said, her eyes shinning through her black hair. "Always." He said smileing, fallowing her out, along with Epps. Walkinig cooly out of the sight the three men and women in there yung 20's walked out side heading toward three unmoveong figures. "Well," Will said sighing, "I guess this is it." "Lets rock." Epps said opening the door to the near bye truck.

A normal person would of just walked away from the on comeing cop car. But not Edward. He smiled evily his brown hair flowing in the wind. "Where were you?!" He bellowed. "Shut up brat!" A voice shouted from the car. "Ed?" A tall stocky man, in his late 60s said walking out of the house, a beer in his hand.

Edward turned. "well dad. Nice to finally see you. What? Did your crack faced buddies bail you out agen?" Rage tore through the mans face. "How dare to talk to me like that you lttlie bitch!" He yelled tromping across the lawn. "I outta give that big mouth of yours a good pounding. Same blood never bothered me."

"That's the thing dad." Edward said. "Im not you. Ill never be like you. Ill never a stupid druggie such as your self." "You little!" The man said. His fists balling up. Tromping towards his son.

Edward only smiled, as the cop car roared, and steared forwards chaning its shape. Stopping in his tracks, nearly blurted out "Holy mother-!" Before sharp claws came at him crushing his fat body, with no trubble.

Will tried his best to hide the fact that boardom got the best of him. Whal sitting shotgun in a peter built dieasle, his cohearts were getting the best of him. Epps was bobbing his head, listening to his mp3, and Kami and Petr, who recently joined there group, were gabbing and fussing over the newspaper. Talk about dull. He wasn't driving. He didn't need to. Instead he lazily put his feet up on the dash board. The truck shook out of discomfort, and Will quickly snapped his feet down. "Sorry." He gasped, out of embaressment.

"Hey Will? Do you know a Frankland Fuse?" Kami said breaking the akward silence. "No. Why?" "Its says his body was found outside his house. Someone must of stabbed him." "Ouch." Epps said pulling out his head phones. Petr rolled his eyes. "so unclivilised you Americans." The Russan spat. "Hey!" Epps snapped back. Will sighed putting an arm on his shoulder. "Dude, calm down."

"I will not calm down." Epps snapped back eyeing the blond Russan. "Your choice of words were harsh for such unforant news." The voice said through the radio. "You see." Will said turning back towards Epps. "Optimus is right." Epps just ignored him, pulling is ear plugs back in. "And the strange part is," Kami was saying. "His son dissapered the same day."

Jason gripped the bars on his motor cycle, as the wind blew his face. He smiled a deep crazy smile knowing that this was as good as life got. Well, life on the road. He couldn't explain why, but his life was never really that good. Not that exciting, scine he found the bike. Yes he found it. No, he found him. He patted the side of the bike as he pulled up and got off. "Ill be right back." Said the youth entering a convent store.

Sparky let out a wild purr of the engein, sending a little boy screaming to his mom. There. That would teach the puny Earthling. Jason came out with beer in his hand. Only 19, he scoffed down the whole can. The bike purred loudly. Jason just sighed. "Allright, god, Ill get some gas." He hoped back on and rode to the nearest Mobile.

Will scanced the canon with his banoculars. Nothing. "Alright." He said turning to Kami. "Its all clear. Lets get back to the others." She noded, putting away her own pair of bunocluras. Optimus was ready to transfom to his veical mode, wen he stopped suddenly. A low grumble filled ears as humens and Atoubot turned off into the distance. There a swarm of color was heading towards them. "It's a stampied!" Kami yelled as the roaring got closer. Stuck between the canon and rock, the massive Atuobot had no choice but to push his body agenst the canon, whale holding the two humens close to his torso.

Optimus held still as animals of all sort passed by. Trying not to harm any of the animals he grabbed the side of the canon as rock felled down ward smashing towards the ground. Felling the tention, Will tried to climb up so the massive robot could move freely, only for him to slip and fall off of Optimus. Letting out cryes, Will fell down towads the gruond falling off the canion. "Will!" Kami screamed as her partner and friend fell out of sight. "No! No! Optimus! We have to help him!" She gasped clining to Optimus. Right away, he noded wispwring, "Hold on." As he sprang off, jumping down wared towards the ground. Rufly, but safely, Optimus laned on his feet as Epps and Petr rushed over with Ratchet and Iornhide close behind.

"Will!" Epps screamed as the smoke cleared. They found him sprawled out on the ground his head bleeding. "No! Will! Hang on!" Epps yelled running towards his friend. But Will didn't move. Kami, and Petr joined in, but even to the best of there efforts could not revive there friend. Ratchet scanned the body. "I fear all his bones are broken. He is dieing. Unless we can get to a hospital now, theres no chance." "Theres nothing you can do?!" Epps bellowed angerly up at Ratchet.

Kami let out another cry as tears spilled down her cheaks. Sienly Optimus, gently moved the humens away with his finger. He got on his knees and leaned down. "Optimus! What are you doing?!" Ratchet yelled reaching towards his leader. But before he could do anything Optimus's optics turned a bright gold. "I will not let him die for my mistake."

There was a bright flashing light, and wen it cleared Wills body glowed, as well as Optimus's. Everyone was shoked as Will twitched and sat up gasping. Stunned everyone stared, except Ratchet who hung his head. Will looked up at the mech that sat before him. "How-?" "Your alive Will Lennox. Your safe. And as long as my spark pulses, I will be with you always. There is a bond between us that will never be broken. We are now one."

Kami gasped running over to him, embracing him. "You could of died!" Will stood up, staggering forward. "You saved me." He said looking up at the leader of the Atoubots. Optimus noded. Hid optics filled with sadness. "Yes." He said sadly turning away.

That night, Will sat quietly around the camp fire with Epps. Kami, and Petr were asleep in the tent near by, exustaed from the days events. Not eating, Will stood up. "Im going to bed." He mumbled with out nearly giving his friend a glance. Epps turned to Ratchet and Iornhide who were sitting near bye. "Whats wrong with Will? Ever since this morning, him and Optimus seemed sort of distant." Ratchet sighed. "I fear what happened has changed Will's life forever, along with Optimus. Only what Optimus did, cost most of his life." "What?!" Gasped Epps, nearly choking on his food. "So he did do it." Iornhide said to Ratchet. "yes." The medic replied. "Optimus bonded." "What?" Epps aked confused.

Ratchet explained. "We Transformers have our life support. Our spark. Simmaler to your hearts. Wen a spark claspes, it creates an unbreakable bond, giving the other being half the energy. What Optimus feels, Will feels. Optimus's spark revied Will. So they are indeed bonded. They share the same feelings, and emotions."

Epps noded understanding, but still worried about his friend. "Wen Optimius dies, his spark, and the the energy goes to Will. But if Will dies, so does Optimus." Iornhide said quietly. Epps looked at the Atuobot leader that stood off in the distance, gazing at the stars. Though afraid for Will, Epps knew that whatever this was, whatever came between his friend and the robot, he knew that Will Lennox would be safe with the leader. And that made him greatful.

Edward could feel the bond of another humen close by. On the run for three days in the middle of no were was not what he had been expecting. "So," He mumbled as a boy around his age drove by on a motor cycle. "There you are." He jumped in Barricade not bothering to take the wheel. "Hunting humens must be your natural talent." A voice from the raido hissed. "Just move!" Spat Edward. "You truly are my charge." Barricade laughed takeing off after the motor cycle.

Starteld, Will stood up from what he was doing. "Whats wrong?" Kami asked, loading her gear into Irnhide. Not saying anything thing, Will ran past her. "I don't know why, but I can feel humens comeing our way." Optimus shinted his optics nodding. "And there not alone." He then transformed and Will jumped in his cab, as a motor cyle, and a cop car went raceing by.

"Its Barricade!" Ironhide said fallowing his leader. Petr, Epps, and Kami looked up at Ratchet, who sighed. The medic transformed and fallowed.

"Faster you peace of junk!" Shouted Edward. "There getting away!" "Can it punk!" Barricade shot back. "Were being fallowed!" Ed turned his head. "Who's that?" He asked watching the disal that was behind them. "The leader of the Atoubots." Edward smiled. "Well, transform and kick his sorry metal ass!" "You stupid humen!" Barricade yelled. "Cant you feel anything? He has a humen charge too!" Edward punched the dash board. "Ill take the humen." Barricade laughed, but pulled over and transformed. Just as he did so, Optimus sprang up, changing in mid air, and slammed into the starled Decpticon, sending him backwards.

Turning, Sparky, yelled out to Jason who jumped off, as Sparky transformed as well. The yunger mech sped over to the fight yelling. "What are you doing?! Come and get me! What knid of Decpticon are you?!" Transforming, Irnhide grabbed Sparky by the mouth pulling him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Let me go!" Yelled the starled mech. "Ill take you on any day fattie! My humen and I are on the run! Ill kick your sorry tail pipe in old timer!" Big mistake. Sparky had no time to think before the bigger mech slammed his fist into his face. "Is…is that the best you…got!?" Sparky was slammed agen. "Com on! You call…that…an attack?!-OW!" "Iornhide!" Ratchet yelled. "Stop playing around!" Ironhide growled tossing the screaming Sparky to the side. Jason ran up. "You cant do that to him!" He yelled up at Iornhide. The mech growled, picking the humen up by the color of his shirt. "Put me down!" Jason yelled, kicking his feet.

Dazed, Sparky shot up on his feet. "Put him down!" He yelled running into Iornhide, who dropped Jason, who screamed for Sparky, who caught him, and set him down. Grumbling, Hide stood up, grabbing his head. "That's the last straw, you no good punk." "Hide!" Ratchet yelled. "Theres no time. We must help Optimus."

"Well, well," Baricade said, stepping back. "If it isn't Optimus Prime, its been a while." Optimus breathed, stepping back. The Decpticon smiled. "So, you've bonded." Angry, Optimus ran, stricking the startled Barricade, sending him backwards.

Meanwile, Edward snuck up, and jumped on Will. Surprised, Will rolled over standing up. "What the hell kid!" Ed balled his fists. "Barricade is gonna crush your stupid robot!"

Barricade brethed, and smiled. "Hmmmm," He rumbled. Optimus shot up from on top of him but Barricade pulled him down. "I see you cant get enough of me. You must have a thing for Decpticons Prime. No wonder Megatron went mad." Furouse, Optimus slamed his fist towards Barricades mouth. Black liquid poared out as the Decpticon winced. On the other side of the field, Will stood back as Edward screamed, blood dripping off his lips.

Wiping his mouth Barricade smiled. "You've grown fisty Prime. But even the fisty, great heros get old." Barricade clawed at Optimus, who winced letting out a cry. "Poor Optimus Prime. Slow and old. Why don't I just end your missary." "Not today." Optimus mumbled, throwing Barricade. Standing up, Optimus looked around towards were Will stood. He growled raceing over to his charge.

Edward smiled, grabbing Wills hand. "Slow old man." He mumbled, his face bloody. Will pulled away. His stumic hurt. It felt as if someone had clawed at his chest, pearceing his flesh.


End file.
